The Adventures of johnathon Rice: Frozen
by kingjohn2050
Summary: Johnathon is back for brand new adventure... Frozen is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy comedy film, created and produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film uses the same animation style as Tangled. It is the 53rd animated feature in the Disney Animated Canon, and is the fifth film


The film begins with a crew of ice harvesters collecting ice from a frozen lake in the Scandinavian mountains ("Frozen Heart"). Among them is an 8-year old orphan boy named Kristoff, and his reindeer calf Sven, who try to emulate the harvesters but are always shut out. After collecting enough ice, the harvesters load it onto their sled and depart, headed for the town of Arendelle.

Transformers movie Theme ( 1986) sung by: Me, Ratchet, and Lion.

Me, Ratchet, and Lion (sing):Transformers

Something evil's watching over you  
Coming from the sky above  
And there's nothing you can do  
Prepare to strike, there'll be no place to run  
When you're caught within the grip  
Of the evil Unicron

Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in disguise

Strong enough to break the bravest heart  
So we have to pull together  
No, we can't stay worlds apart  
To stand divided we will surely fall  
Until our darkest hour  
When the light will save us all

Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in disguise  
Transformers  
Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons  
Transformers  
Transform

It's judgment day and now we've made our stand  
And for now the powers of darkness  
Have been driven from our land  
The battle's over but the war has just begun  
And this way it will remain  
'Til the day when all are one

Transformers  
Transformers  
Transformers  
Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers

ratchet: i am ratchetimus prime and i approve this message

\- Anna house-

The scene changes to the castle in the Kingdom of Arendelle. That night, 5-year old Princess Anna is restless, so she tries to wake up her 8-year old sister Elsa to play. Elsa playfully brushes her sister off until Anna mischievously asks, "Do you want to build a snowman?" to which Elsa delightedly agrees.

anna: ****sitting down****

* Do Wanna Build Snowman sung by Anna

Anna ( sing ): Elsa

Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on lets go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away...  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman

Elsa: Go away

Anna: Okay, bye...

Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, Joan!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

Please, I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage," and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?

Do you want to build a snowman?

elsa: go away.

\- 10 years later-

* Dallas ,Texas*

Me: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

* mom wake me up for my moving the bed*

mom: come on lets go

Me: OK I'm coming

-3 hours later-

Me: good bye Dallas...….

* flies to town of Arendal*

Me: I'm going miss my town

mom: me too!

* hugs mom*

Jeffery

mom: **hugs my son**

 **(** town of Arendal - Morning )

Elsa (now voiced by Idina Menzel) is about to be coronated as the Queen of Arendelle. Dignitaries from around Europe are coming to visit, including the Duke of Weselton, who wants to run Arendelle's profits dry. Nobody is more excited than Anna (now voiced by Kristen Bell), as they are finally opening the gates to the kingdom. She is happy to see other people, and hopes for the possibility of meeting that special someone, but Elsa is still concerned about trying to control her powers ("For the First Time in Forever").

" **For the First Time in Forever** "

 **Anna:**  
The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally, they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
Wow, am I so ready for this change?

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

 _I can't wait to meet everyone! (Gasps) What if I meet the one?_

Tonight, imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace

I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance

 **Elsa:**  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know

 **Elsa:** ( **Anna:** )  
But it's only for today  
(It's only for today)  
It's agony to wait  
(It's agony to wait)  
Tell the guards to open up the gate...  
(The gate...)

 **Anna:** ( **Elsa:** )  
For the first time in forever  
(Don't let them in, don't let them see)  
I'm getting what I'm dreaming of  
(Be the good girl you always have to be)  
A chance to change my lonely world  
(Conceal)  
A chance to find true love  
(Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know)

 **Anna:**  
I know it all ends tomorrow  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way...

mom: good morning

Me:zzzzzzzzz ... hmmm are we there yet?

mom: almost there

Me: ok... Just sayin

* look at window and see town of Arendal*

Me: Wow!

mom: welcome to arendal.

Me: awesome!

next ch


End file.
